1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wheel technology, and particularly, to a wheel assembly for a toy car.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, complex wheel assembly is used to change the direction of moving vehicles. Such a wheel assembly typically includes steering mechanisms, such as struts, steering knuckle arms, etc. connected the front wheels and numerous controlling mechanisms for controlling the steering mechanisms to turn the wheels. However, this results in a bulky and complex wheel assembly for the toy car.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a wheel assembly for a toy car, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.